Misdreavus, The Friendly Ghost
by TheGoodWitchoftheNorth
Summary: Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock travel to Lavender Town to catch a Ghost Pokémon in order to defeat Sabrina. Based on episode 23 of the anime with elements of the move Casper but with a twist! Chapter 2 Uploaded!
1. Chapter 1

Misdreavus, the Friendly Ghost

Rating: PG

Genre: General/Humor

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns the rights of these characters. I own the idea.

Summary: Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu are looking for a Ghost Pokémon to defeat Sabrina, which means a trip to the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town! Based on Episode #23 in the Pokémon anime with a similar plot to the movie _Casper_ as well as a twist to the original Pokémon story.

Author's Notes: After watching _Casper_ the other night, I had to give into the urge to write a spin-off using Pokémon, including the "other ghostly trio." Come on! You should have seen that one coming!

Chapter One

"I can't believe it!" moaned an eleven-year-old boy named Ash Ketchum as he sat on a bench in one of Saffron City's parks. "I lost my gym battle because my Pokémon were no match to Sabrina's!"

One of his companions, a little yellow mouse full of electricity, hoped onto his lap and hugged him, hoping to make his master feel better. "Pikachu!" he chirped.

The black-haired boy smiled and hugged his friend close to his body. "Thanks, Pikachu," he said. "You tried your best on the field today. Better luck next time, right?"

"Pika!"

"Providing that there still is a next time, Ash," reminded Misty, the redheaded Gym Leader of Cerulean City Gym. "You saw what Kadabra did to your Pokémon!"

Ash sighed, feeling a warm sensation of embarrassment creeping onto his cheeks. "Yeah, I know."

"And remember what Sabrina's father told us if you want to win your next badge," added Brock, the Petwer City Gym Leader. "We must go to Lavender Town and catch a Ghost Pokémon."

"G-G-Ghost Pokémon?" Ash felt his legs begin to tremble in fear at the thought of catching a Ghost Pokémon. His first encounter with one of the three supernatural creatures was a few days before his match with Sabrina on the coast of Maiden's Peak. A Gastly disguised himself as the ghost of the legendary maiden who waited on a cliff for her lover to return and attempted to make men to fall in love it with, including Brock and James from Team Rocket. According to the legend, the man never came back to the arms of his maiden, and she never left her spot until her body became a stone statue rooted into the ground. The Gastly's job was nothing more than to keep the legend alive by haunting the bay area as the ghost of the mysterious maiden.

"Oh, come on, Ash! A real Pokémon master is never afraid of a Ghost Pokémon after he encounters his first one," said Misty. "You should have been over that fear by now!"

"How can I get over it after what Gastly did to Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle?" cried Ash. "He found their weaknesses and they chickened out! I'm sure that if I find another Gastly, he'll do the same to them again!"

"Do you want to become a Pokémon master?"

"Well, yeah!"

"Do you want to win the Marsh Badge?"

"You bet I do!"

"And do you want to win enough money so you can buy me a new bicycle and I can leave you alone for good?"

Ash pondered about the redhead's point for a moment and then replied, "I guess."

"Then you better get going to Lavender Town and catch a Ghost Pokémon!" shrieked Misty.

"All right! All right! Calm down, Misty! We'll leave tonight."

"Ash, I think we should leave now," suggested Brock. "Lavender Town is only two hours away, and the sun is about to set for the night."

Ash and Pikachu looked at the western sky and noticed that the sun was turning orange as it slowly began to set. "And by the time we get to Lavender Town, we are more likely to catch a Ghost Pokémon?"

"That's my assumption."

"Well, let's get going then." Ash slipped his green backpack onto his back, and led his group of friends onto Route 9, the road that would lead to their destination: the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town.

Little did they know, they were not the only ones going to the strange building. They were unaware of a group of rare Pokémon robbers that were following them behind bushes. The leader of the trio, a young girl with long platinum red hair slicked back on head, peaked through an opening and giggled to herself. "Those twerps think they can catch a Ghost Pokémon and win the Marsh Badge."

"Jessie, I don't think going to Lavender Town is such a good idea," said her male companion with long platinum blue hair. "Besides, the Gastly we met not too long ago was powerful than any Gastly we have seen. I mean he turned himself into a mongoose and scared your Ekans!"

"And he tricked me by becoming a ball of yarn since us cat Pokémon love to play with yarn!" added Meowth, their talking and crafty Pokémon.

"Quiet, you two!" hissed Jessie. "James! Meowth! I need you two to listen to my plan. We are going to get to the Pokémon Tower before those twerps do and catch every Ghost Pokémon we can find. Then we'll use them again Ash and his friends, and since Ghost Pokémon are nearly invincible, we can use them to get that Pikachu!"

"You can go, Jessie. Meowth and I will stay right here in Saffron City!" said James.

"Mm-hmm!" said Meowth.

A smirk crept onto the girl's face as she said in a cunning voice, "Fine then. James, I will make sure the Boss fires you and sends you off back home to your 'cruel family,' and Meowth, I will make sure you do not get that promotion you've been dying to have so you can kick the Boss' Persian out of the picture and become his new 'Top Cat.'"

Within one second, her two partners in crime came rushing at her feet, groveling and begging for her forgiveness. She smiled evilly, knowing that she had the boy and the cat at her every command. Wait until I catch a Ghost Pokémon of my own as well as that Pikachu, she thought. Then we'll see who shall get that promotion!

Somewhere in the sleepy town where the creepy Ghost Pokémon toward stood, two mischievous children, a boy and a girl, chased each other on an empty street. They were playing Tag, and the little boy was It. "I'm gonna catch you, Maggie!" he said.

"No, you can't!" taunted the little blonde-haired girl, sticking her tongue out.

As she turned right at an intersection, the boy stopped in his tracks as he watched his friend vanish in a gray haze that covered Lavender Town. "Maggie!" he called. "Maggie, come back here! Don't go that way!"

But there was no reply. Panic began to race his mind, fearing that the little girl was stolen by the Ghost Pokémon that lived further down. He had heard the stories of the creatures that watched over the Pokémon Tower and protected the souls of dead Pokémon that were buried in the building. Some residents of Lavender Town claimed that the local Ghost Pokémon preyed on the souls of children who were foolish to enter the Pokémon Tower and play silly games beyond the doors.

Hoping that the haunted tales were not true, the boy followed little Maggie's trail into the haze. The cloud was thick and cold, but once he had made it to the other side, he found the girl looking at the haunted tower in awe and in fear. He grabbed her hand, but she pulled it away. "Maggie, let's go home," he pleaded.

"But Billy, this is the Pokémon Tower!" said Maggie. "This would be the perfect place to finish our game!"

"No, it isn't, Maggie! This place is very scary, and there are ghosts in there!"

The blonde girl looked at her redheaded friend and giggled. "Are you a scaredy cat? You're a boy, Billy! You shouldn't be scared! Besides, I would love to see a ghost for once in my life."

"This isn't funny, Maggie," scolded her friend. "We need to go home now!"

He reached for her hand once more, but she ran toward the wooden door, which resembled a mouth of a ghost, most likely a Gengar. In fact, the building was designed to look like a monster with horns on the side of the red roof, two windows for a pair of eyes and a large brown door for a large mouth.

Maggie opened the door and slipped into the lobby of the Pokémon Tower. The room was empty, save for the furniture that was covered by large white sheets. Cobwebs and spider webs hung from the corners and along frames of mirrors and portraits. The receptionist's desk had been unused for such a long time that it had layers upon layers of dust and more webs covering the antique cash register.

"H-H-Hello?" asked Maggie, shuddering at the sound of her echo in the empty building. "Is anyone here?"

"Maggie," whispered Billy, "let's go!"

"Not until I see a ghost!" The little girl wandered around the lobby, continuing her search. "Hello? I said HELLO!"

"Hiya!" squeaked a little yet playful voice.

Billy and Maggie froze in fear. They looked at each other and then looked at their surroundings. "W-w-who's there?" asked Billy.

A giggle filled the room and the voice answered, "My name is Misdreavus."

"Where are you?" asked Maggie.

"Right here!"

"Where's here?"

A match was lit and the flame revealed the voice's identity. It was a small grey Ghost Pokémon with ruby irises and flowing grey hair, its ends tipped in red. One would assume the creature was a female ghost because of the red necklace it wore and what appeared to be a grey flowing dress beneath its head.

"Hey, there! Nice to meet you!" greeted Misdreavus.

Instead of a friendly greeting from the young intruders, he received the response he normally received. Both children screamed in fright and ran out of the Pokémon Tower toward the direction of their homes, disappearing into the haze that was still surrounding the streets Lavender Town.

But little Misdreavus frown and hung his head, shuddering from the cold wind that had entered through the open door and blew out his flame. "All I wanted was a friend," he murmured.

Above him, he could hear his uncles laughing from the top floor of the tower, most likely praising him for his most recent scare. He sighed as he disappeared into the darkness once again, knowing that he would never be happy like the other Pokémon thanks to his uncles terrifying everyone in the small town and to his breed.

He began to feel certain that he would end up being a lonely Ghost Pokémon for as long as he will stay on Earth.

Okay, I am fully aware of the fact that Misdreavus can actually speak. But I have my reasons! And besides, doesn't this already remind you of _Casper_? I can't wait to write the next chapter!

TheGoodWitchoftheNorth


	2. Chapter 2

Misdreavus, the Friendly Ghost

Rating: PG

Genre: General/Humor

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of the little monster.

Summary: Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu are looking for a Ghost Pokémon to defeat Sabrina, which means a trip to the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town! Based on Episode #23 in the Pokémon anime with a similar plot to the movie _Casper_ as well as a twist to the original Pokémon story.

Author's Notes: I am fully aware that Misdreavus is a Jhoto Pokémon, and you will see for yourself later in this chapter. Expect to see more parallels!

Chapter Two

Just as Brock had predicted, it was nightfall in Lavender Town by the time Ash and his friends arrived. The young boy looked at the town, gulping from the fear that had taken over him. "Guys, are you sure this is the right place?" he asked.

Misty and Brock nodded their heads. It was hazy and quiet, too quiet. It was the perfect setting for a ghost story, but this was more than just a ghost story. This was a ghost story coming to life. "Yeah, this would be Lavender Town all right," said Brock.

"Brr! It's freezing!" said Misty, shuddering from the cold.

"Don't worry. I'll have us warm in no time," assured Ash. Taking out one of his Pokéballs, he tossed it into the air and cried out, "Charmander, I choose you!"

The red and white ball was activated and opened itself up, letting out a little red dinosaur with blue eyes full of happiness, a white tummy and a flame burning at the tip of his tail. "Charmander!" he squeaked.

"Can you stay really close to us and keep us warm as we walk to the Pokémon Tower?" he asked the creature.

"Char!" affirmed Charmander.

The quintet walked on the main street of the small town, staying close together as much as possible as they traveled through the thick haze. Pikachu, who was sitting on Ash's shoulder, was barely receiving any heat from Charmander's fiery tail. So, he jumped onto his feet once he had landed on the rocky terrain and walked beside his dinosaur friend for the rest of the journey.

Once they had reached the other side of Lavender Town, Ash noticed a strange building that was on the other side of the haze. He also was aware of his surroundings. No longer did he hear the tiny squeaks of a family of Zubats and Gobalts in the woods. No longer did the streetlamps light his way.

That only meant one thing to the group. The Pokémon Tower was very close.

And it was. When Ash stepped out of the hazy patch of fog, he stood before the entrance of the haunted Pokémon Tower of Lavender Town. "So, this must be it," he said. "This must be the Pokémon Tower."

"It has to be unless there is another creepy tower in this town that no one has ever heard of," said Misty.

"Do you think the ghosts are out and about?" asked Brock. "We might be lucky enough to get out alive if there are none but one inside."

"Well, we will have to find out about that," said Ash.

Just as he took one step ahead, he felt small hands tugging at his pants legs. Pikachu and Charmander were pleading him not to go inside. "Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika!" cried the little electric mouse.

"Pikachu, I have to go in there if I want to win our next badge," protested Ash. "And you're coming in!"

Pikachu let go of the boy's pants leg and shook his head. "Pika!" he huffed, crossing his little arms in defiance.

"Fine then. You can stay out here and wait for the ghosts if they are outside, okay? Charmander will come with me."

"Char!" said the red dinosaur as he joined with Pikachu, also folding his arms across his chest.

"I give," sighed Ash. "You two stay out here and let us know when you see a ghost, okay?" He turned to his friends and said, "Let's go. Bulbasaur and Squirtle can help us instead."

When Charmander heard his other two friends' names, he rushed to Ash, fearing that the green plant dinosaur and the blue baby turtle would take away his glory. "Charmander!" he cried.

"That's one," chuckled Ash. "Well, Pikachu? Are you coming?"

The yellow mouse stood his ground and shook his head. "Pika!"

"Suit yourself," said his friend. With Misty and Brock behind him and Charmander gripping onto his left pants leg, Ash bravely ventured into the mysterious building. Just as he opened the main door, everyone heard the hysterical cackle of several ghosts in the distance. "What was that?" he asked.

The next thing the aspiring Pokémon Master knew, he felt Pikachu jumping onto his right shoulder and hid himself in the green backpack. "Pika!" whined the mouse.

"I knew you didn't want to be alone outside," said Ash. He gulped loudly as he took a step inside the building and added, "I don't know who would tonight."

Peeking into the haunted lobby, Ash motioned his friends to follow him. "The coast is clear," he whispered.

Misty and Brock huddled together while Charmander stayed close to Ash's side. "Charmander," he said, shuddering at the sights of his surroundings.

"Yeah, I know it's scary, Charmander," said Ash, "but we need to get a Ghost Pokémon before we can do anything else in our journey. Why you use your tail as our light or something? It's too dark to see in here."

"Char!" The little red dinosaur grabbed his flaming tail and held it like a lantern to light up the lobby. Everyone marveled at the sight of the room. Though it was dusty and old, it was a beautiful.

But it was still haunted for they were hearing a squeaking nose from somewhere nearby. Ash looked up and saw an old chandelier sawing back and forth, as if there was something that been recently near the ceiling of the lobby.

"G-g-guys, we better be careful," he said.

Suddenly the door behind them slammed itself shut. "W-w-what was t-t-that?" asked Ash, nearly jumping out of his skin.

"That was the door," groaned Misty.

"Y-y-yeah, but a d-d-door that c-c-closed itself," added Brock, who was huddled with Ash and Charmander.

"You guys are a bunch of scaredy cats," scoffed the redhead. She found the mirror near the waiting area and cleaned a portion of the dust on the glass with her hand. Looking at her reflection, she said, "Well, at least I know I'm not a vampire."

Suddenly, she felt a strange cold presence behind her, but she could not see it in the mirror. Slowly turning around, she found herself staring at Misdreavus, nearly blanching when their eyes met. "Hi!" he said cheerfully.

"It's a ghost!" she shrieked. She took three steps forward and then jumped behind Ash and Brock for protection. "Save me! That ghost is going to attack me!"

"Calm down!" cried the little Ghost Pokémon. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"But you're a ghost! You hate us!"

"_I_ don't hate you."

The three travelers looked confused. "Huh?" they asked.

"I'm not like those other ghosts who like to scare people at night, especially the people here in Lavender Town," explained Misdreavus.

"And you can talk like us too!" exclaimed Brock. "How is that possible?"

"Again, I am not like most ghosts. Even my uncles can tell you that."

"Uncles?" asked the trio.

"Yeah, my uncles," replied Misdreavus. "They live here, but they're out right now, probably scaring some people who are really dumb enough to be outside at a time like this.

"By the way, my name is Misdreavus. What's yours?"

"I'm Ash," said the leader of the group.

"I'm Misty," said the Cerulean City Gym Leader with a peace sign.

"And I'm Brock," said the Pewter City Gym Leader.

"And these Pokémon, they aren't going to hurt me, right?" asked Misdreavus.

"Char!" squeaked Charmander.

"Pika!" added Pikachu.

"No, they won't hurt you," said Ash. He took out his Pokédex and searched for information about the mysterious Ghost Pokémon, but for the first time since he left Pallet Town, the answers that lied in his Pokédex came up short. "Misdreavus: Ghost Pokémon. Information unknown. Please upgrade to receive more information about this Pokémon."

"Upgrade already?" groaned Ash.

"I wonder why the Pokédex has no information about Misdreavus," said Misty.

"Could this be a new Pokémon?" asked Brock aloud.

Meanwhile, the Team Rocket trio hid themselves among the bushes outside of the Pokémon Tower. Jessie poked her head out from the leaves and looked around for any sign of Ash and his fiends. "The twerps must be inside the tower," she said.

She turned to her partners, who were huddling together for protection, and grabbed them both by the neck, forcing them to stand up with her. "Come on, you two! We don't have much time!"

Suddenly, they felt a great cold breeze pass over them and three voices cackling with glee. Sure enough, they saw a Gastly, a Haunter, and a Gengar flying toward the Pokémon Tower.

"Ahh!" screamed James as he jumped into Jessie's arms. "This town is VERY haunted! Even more haunting than a Haunter by himself!"

The platinum redhead dropped him onto the ground and said, "Listen, you two! I have had enough with your attitude. Now you are going to go into that building catch some Ghost Pokémon! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am," muttered James and Meowth.

Back in the Pokémon Tower, Misdreavus heard the laughter approaching the lobby closer and closer as the seconds passed. "Hide, you guys!" he instructed.

Everyone found a hiding spot somewhere in the lobby. Brock his behind the receptionists' desk, and Missy hid under the couch. Ash, Pikachu, and Charmander, on the other hand, hid in the broom closet. Luckily, Ash realized that by having Charmander on the floor, it would be pointless to hide due to the flame on his tail. He picked up the dinosaur and tried to hide him so his fire couldn't make an outline around the door.

Without warning, the door burst open, and the ghostly trio of Pokémon Tower made their presence known with their loud laughter. "Boy, what a night!" cackled Gengar.

"It was probably the best night of laughs I have ever had for decades!" exclaimed Gastly.

"Hey, Gastly! Did you see the look of that man's face when Gengar imitated his shadow?" asked Haunter. "One second, he saw him and the next second, he was running off! Ha! Ha! Ha…"

Suddenly the maroon Haunter stopped laughing and began to sniff the air. "Something strange is going on here, guys," he said. "I smell… FLESHIES!"

Everyone cringed for a moment in their hiding place. Ash took a deep breath and tried his best not to make a sound or a movement that would attract the trio to him.

"You don't mean _those_ kind of Fleshies!" cried Gengar. "How can you be sure that is what you're smelling? With the exception of tonight, we haven't had Fleshies in this building for years!"

"I know I am smelling Fleshies; I know their scent when I smell it!"

"Come to think about it, I do too," added Gastly, taking a strong wiff in the air.

The shadow Pokémon inhaled the same scent that lingered in the air. "Me three," he growled.

"I hope those silly children are not back for another round of frights. But in any case…" Haunter took a deep breath and yelled at the top of his gassy lungs, "MISDREAVUS!"

The building began to shake from the high decibels of the ghost's scream, but within a blink of an eye, little Misdreavus appeared from a painting and greeted his uncles with a nervous chuckle. "Hey, guys! You're back! How did the fright fest go, Uncle Haunter? Like you manage to scare anybody tonight!"

"Where are they, Misdreavus?" demanded Haunter, grabbing Misdreavus by his hair with one of his levitating claws.

"Where are who?" asked the tiny ghost innocently.

"We know there are Fleshies in this room," said Gastly. "Tell us the truth and no one will get hurt, not even the Fleshies."

"And you better not be lying or you know what we will do if you are caught lying to us," warned the black Gengar, his eyes glowing bloody red.

Misdreavus gulped and chuckled nervously. "Well, you see…"

"PIKACHU!" All four ghosts were startled as the door to the broom closet was blown off its hinges from Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack. The little yellow mouse ran out to the opening, his red cheeks full of electric energy and his black beady eyes full of anger. "Pika," he growled.

"A Pikachu?" asked Haunter. "I could have sworn I smelled a mortal with that rodent!"

"Pikachu!" cried Ash. "Come back here!"

"Ha! I knew my senses weren't wrong!"

With Charmander chasing after him, the black-haired boy grabbed his companion, only to glance up at the ghostly Pokémon trio before him. Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar were grinning ear to ear in glee. "Oh man," he muttered, gulping in fear. "I blew it."

"Misdreavus?" crooned Haunter, pulling the little ghost close to him. "Were you hiding this kid from us?"

Misdreavus turned his ruby gaze away, nonverbally affirming his answer. What have I done, he thought.

Oops, indeed! Watch out for the next chapter featuring the showdown between the ghosts, the pocket monsters and the "fleshies."

And, yes, I know I used "fleshies," but to see this ghostly trio use the word makes them more intimidating, just like the trio we all know and love (sometimes). Isn't that what their nature supposed to be?

Don't forget to read and review!

TheGoodWitchoftheNorth


End file.
